The Break up of Ron and Hermione
by me-shell-my-belle
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally get together but then circumstances pull them apart. Will they realize that they are meant to be? Can true love find its way?


After the war we finally confessed our love for one another. We were the perfect couple, we were Ron and Hermione. Of course we still fought but now it was more playful and making up was even better then before. Things were great for a really long time and then he started distancing himself. Im not really sure what went wrong with Ron but the fairy tale ended. It was a cold September day when I got that call from Ron. He wanted to meet at a local park and I was excited to go because I hadn't seen him since my job at the Ministry started picking up.

It started out as a nice stroll and I babbled on about my life just to fill up the silence. I asked for a hug and recieved one that was very stiff. I spent that entire walk trying to flirt with him and began to get frustrated when there was no response. Little did I know of what was about to come.

I let my emotions get the best of me as usual. I could tell something was wrong with him, with us. Finally unable to hold my temper in any longer I stopped in my tracks and said maybe we should just...

Regretting those words as soon as they came out of my mouth. He stopped and turned asking what as he waited for me to finish my sentence. Afraid of what would happen I would tell him the words that almost slipped out of my mouth. This sadly enough gave him the courage to do what he felt he needed to do.

He said he wanted a better relationship and I felt relieved for two seconds. He wanted to continue to walk but I wanted all his feelings out in the open. I bug flew across my face but I ignored it and stood my ground. He reached up and gently wiped the bug away and caused shivers to run down my spine. It made me sad that wiping off a bug had been the most sincere touch of the day.

He began his speech of how he had been thinking about this for quite some time but didnt have the courage to bring it up because he didnt want to lose me. With his new job as the keeper of the Cannons he thought he would be too busy traveling and would be a much better friend then a boyfriend. I had been expecting this but at the same time hoping it wasnt going to happen. Harry had been acting a little weird lately knowing something was up but didnt want to break the news until Ron had torn out my heart.

I responded by telling Ron I loved him and that he was my best friend and always would be. I told him how much he meant to me and how much I cared about him. I broke down crying and he held me and even though he was the reason I was crying I still felt better just from the fact that I was wrapped up in his arms. I asked for a final kiss and he readily agreed to it so I knew he was still attracted to me but I was still in a fog about it ending. I mean we were meant to be together how could it be over?

We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. I told Ginny and Harry right away. Ginny told me that Ron was stupid for letting me go and that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. Harry was very silent on the subject and just kept suggesting that maybe it was for the better.

I've tried to keep in touch with Ron. I wrote him a letter looking back on our relationship and telling him what a great guy he is. He really appreciated that letter and as we hugged after he read it, he rubbed my back and everyone else in the room disappeared. It was the most emotion I got out of him lately.

As time went on the owls were few and far between. I tried to keep in touch with him but he never seemed to respond. Harry and I stayed close and unchanging but it was weird to be without one of our trio. I know Harry and Ron still hung out but it seemed as though he was always with one or the other, never with both of us at the same time. I've heard stories of a few girls that Ron tried to date but none ever seemed to stick around as long as I did and that made me feel good about myself.

Its been a few months since the relationship ended and I still feel like Im missing a small piece of myself. He was my first love and even if he never comes back he will always be a part of me. I mean come on we are Ron and Hermione.

A few months later, almost a year after the breakup and surprising letter came through the owl post. It read: "Hi Hermione, Its been a really long time. Im coming in town this week and I was hoping we could see one another. -Ron".

I was scared about how I should interpret this. I really want to see him but I'm just about moved on and I know that seeing him will make me fall for him again, hard. Against what might have been my better judgement I responded and asked him where we should me. He suggested The Leaky Cauldron which seemed perfectly safe in my opinion.

Without realizing it I got more dressed up then I usually would to head out to The Leaky Cauldron that night. I put on a little makeup, tried to tame my hair and put on robes that I knew fit just right. As I walked through the door I was stopped in my tracks by the flaming red hair, the boyish blue eyes and the warm smile. I cursed myself for letting him have so much of an effect on me and quietly sat down at the table.

We talked about nothing important, my latest task at the Ministry, his latest game and the latest news with Harry. Dinner went off without a problem until it was time to head home. I gave Ron a huge hug feeling excited to be in his arms again, and said goodbye. Just as I was about to turn and leave, he grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

Then came the surprise of a lifetime. Ron looked at me with sad blue eyes and said "Hermione, I miss you and I want to try again".


End file.
